Behind the Clown`s Mask
by Rane Aria
Summary: Ayame`s thoughts on his Brother Yuki and thoughts of the past..


FB doesn`t belong to me blahblah you know enjoy the fic  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind rushed by though the window as I sat looking toward...nowhere,   
Well Not nowhere no where,   
are you could say off in lala land, for all who like to call it that when   
you space out.   
My Day started bad, as memory I lived over and over in my mind.  
Something even I am used to by now..the memory of one who I loved-  
hurt by my parents and my stupidity...  
My Brother, my stupidity,...I know he does not really hate me  
well can`t stand me when I make a "party" with Shigure and drag him off  
are his Princess to do something.  
I do so love too make him all rattle inside  
But ..What can I say..It`s what are all I can do  
to gain some reaction out of him..  
Tohru knows this, ind soul that she is, something good   
for my brother, someone who can break him   
out of that hard little shell of "am so Mr. Cold"  
That so gets on my nerves,but I guess we`re even for "I"  
myself get on his nerves, but as I say again, then only way to get a reaction  
out of him, something to tell me that he`s "alive" sort of say.  
I drift back to my "lala land" as Mine comes and brings me my tea  
She ask something around "am I alright" I brush it off like  
I always do with a bright smile as I drink my tea.  
Mine knows, Oh she knows..she knows when am down are   
hurt, she knows me, I think If I loved a woman it   
have to be her..Mine...she has been there for me as now Tohru is  
for Yuki, One more good point for the princess.  
I grin at that also, as I love to see How the Lucky Cat "Kyou" and  
Yuki act as I hit on her and drama on about this and that..  
....I do enjoy reactions from people so much..  
I smile and drink some more of my tea  
  
I sit my tea down looking at my refection in it`s pools...  
the sound of a slap echos though my ears, another one, and another one..  
I blink the thought away and lend back..letting the cool breeze drift by.  
I gave up....on him I was a fool I truly was..but for me to be free I gave  
my brother to Akito..and then my life as a clown as a fool begin...  
I loved Yuki..I truly do, but I know I was to late to show that to him..  
but I made a promise to myself that no matter what somehow some way I would  
make it up to him...until the day I die.I smile as I pick up my tea again and take a   
drink from it.  
Perhaps Yuki will find that love that lack that we his own family  
never gave him.  
And perhaps though Tohru, Hatsuharu, Kisa..and even Kyou he will find that love  
I pray for him and myself that we find that love we seek..  
  
I finish my drink and call to Mine for the "surprise"..  
..I smile as I walk to Gure-san`s house what I surprise I have for my brother!  
  
  
  
Gure-san read from the newspaper as the door what thrown open and a happy  
Aya bounce in with a huge package under his arm! "Hello Gure-san, seen Yuki  
I have his Valentine`s gift all ready!" Aya grins from ear to ear. Right when   
Shigure was about to say, Yuki, Kyou and Tohru stop in they`re tracks as Aya bounce up  
I have your gift Little Brother!..Yuki was shocked as Tohru smiled and Kyou looked  
away with a huge sweatdrop looming over his head.  
Yuki looked down at the gift..with a lace ribbon and blue grey that matched  
his eyes wrapping paper with huge hearts everywhere, Yuki groan Aya looked shocked then happy  
at the same time ..(if you can do that) "Open it Yuki!"  
Yuki looked up at his borther then to Tohru`s smiling face and gulp dowm  
as he open the package..and to his supise it was a book.A book his fave Authors   
looked back at him.."..ah..Ni-san thank you" Yuki said with a small smile for his older bro..  
"Thats not all!" Aya announced at he pulled a matching outfits from Yuki and Tohru to wear!  
with Lace and pink everywhere..Shigure laughed as he saw the outfits..that both looked  
like dresses "Oh you look good in a dress also Yuki! " Aya smiled  
"Get out" Yuki yelled as Tohru tried to clam him down and Aya looked on..proud of his work..  
.."what a gift" Kyou mummer in the corner.." want me to make you one to Kyou?"  
Aya asked "NO!" Kyou yelled..  
Aya laughed " I hope you like it Yuki"..as chaos rang around him..  
Ayame smiled as he looked on to Yuki blushing as Tohru looked at the outfits.  
"I promise Yuki," Ayame thought " that I will be here for you now and forever..  
my gift to my little brother..  
Ayame smiled as he watched his masterpiece of chaos, rage on with a happy heart..  
  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
